


First dates and roommates

by Clarinetlesbian (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, protective karl, quacknoblade, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clarinetlesbian
Summary: Techno and quackity go on date and while lecturing the pig man Karl accidentally lets a secret slip.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 360





	First dates and roommates

Techno fidgeted with his collar. He didn’t know how he got himself into this situation. Okay well he did know how. He asked Quackity, his long term crush that he obsessed over for so long, on a date and somehow the stars aligned and he said yes. And they decided to go to the spawn area and have a picnic together so that nobody would come and interrupt them. And now he was standing in front of his door and shaking because holy fuck what if this all went wrong. He lifted his hand to the door and knocked, flinching at the unexpected volume of it. 

What he was also not expecting was Karl opening the door with an almost scary expression on his face. Before techno could get a word out Karl pulled him inside and started talking. “Listen here buddy. Quackity is my best. friend. And I know exactly where you live. So if you dare let him get hurt or you break his heart I will have the entire SMP come kill you. Quackity has loved you for-“

“Loved?” Karl’s hand slapped over his mouth. “Shit shit shit, you weren’t supposed to know that”. Technos pink face turned a new shade as Karl continued to freak out. This whole time he was worried about Quackity only accepting his date invitation because he felt bad but now Karl’s blabber mouth revealed maybe his worries were exaggerated. Karl had started pacing while Techno stood lost in thought. At the same time both their heads shot up at the sound of Quackity walking up the stairs of his home. 

“Ah- fuck I didn’t think you were gonna be here yet, I’m sorry. Did you wait long?” The worry laced in his voice was almost cute. Techno chuckled and shook his head “Just got here actually, Karl let me in”. Quackity nodded and smiled at the two. Techno took a minute to appreciate how he was dressed. He kept his normal beanie covering his hair but instead  
of the jacket, that honestly probably had to have smelt bad from how many adventure he went on and not once had anyone seen him wash it, was replaced with a white button down and some black jeans. Cute. They walked out and waved goodbye to the still very worried looking Karl and headed to their date destination. 

The sun had started to set upon them and Techno took a second to admire how it looked on Quackitys face. They had been outside for hours now, and the conversation had died down for the most part. Now they just laid there not exactly wanting to leave but not having anything else to say. Suddenly he got an idea for conversation. “So quackity,  
How long exactly have you been in love with the great god that is me” and he didn’t know where the confidence came from but he loved seeing the way Quackitys face turned red. “Well, um, I don’t know exactly” techno nodded before turning to face him “me neither”.

It wasn’t until a creeper somehow got into the cobblestone walls that they decided to leave. Karl was quick to start questioning him when he returned home and Quackity gave a look that meant “send help” before getting dragged inside. Techno walked home that night, a bright smile on his face and a little (lot) a bit of hope in his heart.


End file.
